


Do You Need A Kissing?

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Iwaizumi is annoyingly hot
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Do You Need A Kissing?

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: one sliding their hand into the other’s hair slowly  
> Your prompt: Iwaizumi: Is it hot in here or is it just me?  
> Kiyoko: It's you.  
> Iwaizumi: What?  
> Kiyoko: What?

Coffee. Study. Run. Shower. Iwaizumi’s morning routine was usually the same other than the days he tended to sleep in, not to his pleasure. He preferred his early morning routines, which made him feel focused and grounded. It had gotten to the point where Shimizu would wake up before him and have coffee already made, breakfast cooking while he studied. He ran on a full, settled stomach and returned for a shower. Every morning, mostly, this was the routine. 

However, today was not one of those days, in fact, it wasn’t even close. His body felt rigid when he woke up. He stretched his muscle as he got up, sore, probably from the extra practice from the previous evening. He should have listened to Shimizu, she told him to skip it. Goddamn woman, he needed to listen to her. When he left the room, Shimizu was sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap. 

“Oh you’re up, I was wondering when you were gonna get up.” She said softly and Iwaizumi walked over to join her on the couch, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“What time is it?”

“It’s noon.” She said softly and continued to type.

“No shit? Damn. You should have woke me up.”

“You know I wouldn’t have done that.” She looked over at him with a telling look and he shrugged and leaned against the couch. She got up from the couch a moment later, setting her laptop on the coffee table and moving to the kitchen. Iwaizumi slid his gaze to follow her. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee, grabbing sugar and moved back over to him. Handing the cup to him before sitting down. He took it with a smile. 

They sat like that in silence for a while, Iwaizumi just focused on the sound of her typing. When their cups were empty they both moved into the kitchen to refill and start another pot. Iwaizumi felt a flash of heat hit him suddenly. Something he wanted to be prepared for him. Shimizu was working on mixing things into her coffee mug. 

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” He asked curiously. 

“It’s just you.”

“What?”

“What?” Shimizu stiffened and looked at him. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile. He was in her space in an instant, running his hand through her hair, capturing all of her attention. 

“What was that?” He said, his voice dropping slightly. 

She cleared her throat. “I said...It’s just you.” Even, with Iwaizumi in control, Shimizu never backed down from a challenge. Iwaizumi whispered thanks against her lips before he kissed him. Another thank you for the compliment and the overall greatness of his epic girlfriend. Being eternally grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first iwakiyo??
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
